


Я скучал

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Власть так сладка.





	Я скучал

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — таймскип.

— Я скучал, Ло.  
Ло знает, что рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Собрание Шичибукаев — не из тех событий, что можно пропустить. Проверка собственной выдержки — тем более. Шеи касается дыхание, ласкает теплом взмокший затылок — шапку Ло стянул сам полминуты назад. Зря.  
— Даже не поздороваешься?  
— Дофламинго.  
— Даже не посмотришь на меня? Хотя ладно, ты и со спины ничего так...  
Ло разворачивается медленно, очень медленно, чтобы все пляшущие перед лицом багровые мушки остались на стене. Ярость глаза застит — кто бы мог подумать, что в медицинских энциклопедиях пропустили такой важный симптом.  
Ло прислоняется к стене лопатками — липкая, липкая даже через одежду, мушки безжалостно раздавлены, ярость проступает сквозь поры вместе с потом.  
— Да ладно тебе, Ло, ты как будто не рад. Ну что за лицо, у тебя живот разболелся? А еще доктор. Дай-ка проверю.  
— Дофламинго. Руки.  
— Я был бы рад, если бы ты звал меня Доффи. Как-никак, не чужие друг другу люди. Ну, это же совсем не сложно.  
— Руки.  
— До..?  
— Долбоеб.  
— Уже лучше.  
Пальцы пробираются под толстовку, задирают плотную ткань, гладят мокрый от пота живот. Ярость вскипает в крови, шепчет на ухо гулким голосом пульса, похожим на прибой: «Рано. Подпусти ближе. Он идет сам. Еще ближе. Еще. Еще. Еще, еще, еще, еще...»  
— Убери руки. Будь так любезен. Не уверен, что на них нет частичек чужих внутренностей. Или экскрементов.  
— Какой ты стал грубый, Ло. Фу.  
Как можно улыбаться даже с выражением брезгливости на лице? Можно. Дофламинго — можно. Многое. По крайней мере, тот так считает. Пусть. До поры.  
— Были хорошие учителя.  
— Экскременты, выдумаешь тоже. Ты намекаешь, что с утра кто-то уже успел обделаться при виде меня? Или что я залез в чью-то задницу?  
— Ну не в душу же.  
— Ты прав, Ло. В душу я лезу только с чистыми руками.  
Короткие ногти царапают кожу над ремнем штанов, нетерпеливо барабанят по пряжке.  
— Нервничаешь, Ло?  
— Еще бы. Вдруг ты так рад встрече, что не сдержишься и случайно выпустишь пару нитей от полноты чувств, и отрежешь мне что-нибудь.  
Дофламинго запрокидывает голову и смеется. Ло хочется впиться в его кадык и выгрызть.  
— Ох, нет, Ло, это была бы шутка в твоем духе, не в моем. Я, конечно, рад тебя видеть, но не до членовредительства.  
Ло смотрит поверх его плеча, увязая взглядом в розовом. Сахарная вата. Приторная блевотина. Интересно, как отреагирует Дофламинго, если Ло сейчас вывернет прямо на его шубу?  
— Если ты хотел пожать мне руку, она немного выше. Подарю тебе анатомический атлас к следующему собранию.  
— Дались тебе эти руки, Ло!  
— Убери их.  
— Мои или твои?  
— Собрание начнется через семь минут.  
— Тогда постарайся уложиться в них.  
— Что?..  
Дофламинго опускается на пол быстро, но плавно.  
— Я могу и без рук, раз ты так просишь.  
Ло знает, что происходящее сейчас омерзительно настолько же, насколько смешно. Но Дофламинго стоит перед ним на коленях, и от этого зрелища член встает быстрее, чем от влажных прикосновений языка к коже.  
— В чистоте твоего рта я уверен еще меньше, чем в чистоте рук.  
— Я не ел младенцев сегодня на завтрак, Ло, — Дофламинго задирает голову и облизывается, некрасиво и голодно. — А грязный рот, на мой взгляд, в некоторых обстоятельствах скорее достоинство. Ну что, выебешь меня в глотку или так и будешь стоять и трястись?  
— Похоже, ты и правда соскучился, — выдыхает Ло вместе с улыбкой, от которой саднят уголки губ, и стискивает в горсти волосы на макушке Дофламинго, рывком притягивая его голову к паху.  
Дофламинго смеется ему в живот, негромко и рокочуще, пока Ло расстегивает ширинку и достает член. Жар чужого рта обжигает головку, Дофламинго сосет старательно, плотно обхватив ее губами, потом выпускает, облизывается и трогает кончиком языка щель. Когда он тянет ладонь к яйцам Ло, тот дергает его за волосы.  
— Без рук.  
— Без рук, — кивает Дофламинго и перехватывает его запястья, сжимая свои пальцы с такой силой, будто хочет переломать Ло кости. Как будто ему это поможет.  
Он снова берет член в рот, скользит плотным кольцом губ до самого основания, и Ло смотрит на него сверху вниз, впитывая, запоминая все до малейшей детали: испарина на высоком лбу с залысинами в светлых волосах, капля пота на смуглой груди в распахнутом вырезе рубашки, розовые перья на полу, задники нелепых туфель, как всегда, безупречно чистые. Только по воздуху и никогда — по крови.  
Ло желает страстно и неконтролируемо, чтобы это зрелище отпечаталось на сетчатке, осталось в памяти навсегда, и к нему можно было возвращаться мыслями снова и снова. А не хотеть повторить это вживую. Нет. Никогда. Он дает себе слово.  
— Власть так сладка, да, Ло? — смеется стоящий на коленях Дофламинго и дует на влажную от слюны багровую головку. — Слаще только твой член...  
— Займи свой рот.  
Ло вжимается лопатками в стену, вскидывает бедра, вколачиваясь Дофламинго в глотку. Тот задевает член зубами, возбуждение мешается с болью и оттого становится только острее. Ло закрывает глаза. Власть сладка. Она бьет в голову как спиртное.  
— Да, так хорошо. Доффи.  
Ло смотрит, как вздрагивают укрытые шубой широкие плечи, и чувствует себя переполненным силой, опьяненным ею. В ушах стоит звон, яйца ноют от прилившей крови. Жарко. Так жарко. Так сладко. Так больно.  
Ло беззвучно смеется и конвульсивно сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Пересохшие губы сами размыкаются, чтобы произнести такое привычное, такое желанное «Пространство» — а дальше не важно, дальше пусть будет что угодно: чернота и кровь, и смерть, все что угодно... Главное, сейчас — власть в его руках, и он ощущает ее предельно ясно и полно.  
Ло сглатывает вязкую слюну, открывает рот, и в ту же секунду Дофламинго стискивает его запястья, прижимая их к стене, а потом немного отводит в стороны и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Ло, ладонь к ладони, так что центр каждой из них пронзает невидимой нитью — не той, что дает сила фрукта. Другой, страшнее и прочнее. И Ло кончает, распятый своей яростью и похотью.  
— Приведешь себя в порядок сам, ладно? Взрослый мальчик, справишься. Только не затягивай, собрание уже началось, нехорошо опаздывать. Ну, я пойду, Ло. Может, повторим как-нибудь еще, не знаю, стоит ли прилетать в следующий раз, столько дел, ох. Был рад тебя видеть.  
Ло молчит, застегивая штаны и одергивая толстовку, не смотрит в удаляющуюся спину.  
Он чувствует себя раздавленным, изрезанным на куски, искромсанным и перемешанным с грязью. Чувствует злость, боль, истому.  
Чувствует себя таким живым, каким не чувствовал давно.  
— Я тоже скучал.


End file.
